


Gutterflower

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big brother Haise, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Little brother Shironeki and Kuroneki, M/M, Non-CCG Arima, Romance, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise was by now, used to being a selfless person. Growing up without parents, and taking care of his two siblings Ken and Kane (Shiro for short), crafted him out to be a rather giving person, not really thinking of himself. Years later, as a successful young man he's still rather selfless. However, that quickly changes when he finds his way to a local book store and happens to catch a view of a particular white haired man, who just happens to be the owner of the bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gutterflower

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy~

Looking back on how difficult life was thirteen years ago, it was hard to believe that he made it to this point. When his parents walked out on him and his two twin brothers, he was left with a house that wasn't paid off, and some spare change. From his outlook at that point in time, life could only go down hill. And it wasn't like he and his brothers could go to an orphanage, they were half ghouls afterall.

 

In addition, they didn't know any relatives. Needless to say, it was easy, at that time, for Haise to give up. With two hungry mouths to feed in addition to his own, he didn't know how he'd survive. Back then, all those years ago, it would've been so easy to give up, to abandon his brothers just as their parents had, but he was happy he stuck through. Because now, thirteen years later, seeing both his brothers in college and looking at how far he'd gotten made him pretty happy. He had to commend himself for staying so strong, for being selfless and for playing both the mother and father in their little family.

 

Things were hard, but they most certainly weren't meaningless and Haise, if ever given the chance, would live that life all over again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

For this first time in months, the taxi service around Shinjuku was completely busy, most likely due to the heavy rain storm that covered more than half of the city.

 

Due to the taxi delay, young business man Haise Sasaki ran through Tokyo with his brief case covering his head. This still didn't prevent his suit from getting wet nor did it any water from flooding his shoes. If he at least planned a head that day, then he would've grabbed the spare umbrella sitting on his couch. However, it wasn't like he knew it was going to rain in the least. The last time he'd checked the weather he saw clear skies.

 

It was amazing how quickly things changed.

Taking his ridiculous briefcase from above his head, he stood and gazed down the sidewalk streets.

 

Currently, after minutes of running through the bulk of Shinjuku and kindly excusing his impoliteness for bumping into pedestrians, he found himself in a less familiar area of Tokyo. Sometimes, he'd pass this area on his way to work, when in a cab or in his car. But he hadn't ever walked the sidewalks or had a chance to gaze inside the small cafes or shops lining the little town roads. Up until then, he really didn't have a reason too....now however, was different.

 

With no cab service, Haise would have to walk home (which is what he was actually doing). And that was all fine and dandy, however, the rain outside made that hard. Minutes before he reached this small town district, there were nothing but sprinkles falling from the sky. Now, the storm was unpredictable. The rain was picking up drastically and it was even starting to thunder. That in mind, Haise had a feeling he would need to wait this storm out in one of the shops, especially if he was going to be walking home. He didn't have to stay for a long time, just until the rain cleared...

 

That in itself, wasn't really Haise's main concern at the moment; he had a lot more problems on his plate, for as he walked down the small strips of pavement, gazing into shop windows, he saw that most if not all of these businesses were closed. Given the time, it was understandable, but that meant that Haise may have had to make that long, wet walk to his house.

 

His despair grew as he looked around and realized that more and more places were closed for the day.

 

However, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He wasn't really focusing on anything in particular, but the light shining from the 'Open' sign, caused him to turn around and face one of the small shops just a few feet down the side walk. His strides were quick as he made way down the block, and stood in front of the shop window. “It's a bookstore...” He muttered quietly to himself as more rain drenched his locks. “And it's open until....eight tonight...” Wasting no time, he quickly pranced to the entrance where he stepped through the automatic threshold and entered the rather small establishment. As he stood just in front of the entry way, he gazed at his surroundings before finding an empty table by one of the book shelves.

 

He sat, and placed his brief case on the ground next to him. Straightening himself and attempting not to look as wet or as out of placed as he was, Haise took his brief case and placed it on the table. He contemplated on opening it, but figured that most of his paper work was drenched. Still, it would make him look like he had a clue of what he was doing...

 

“Sir.” Even softer than the rain that fell outside, a voice cooed from behind. Haise, caught off guard, turned around in his chair and stared just a few feet ahead. “You're wet...”

 

“Is that a problem?” Haise spoke, not cautiously though. When he turned around to meet the owner of this voice he expected, given this bland book store setting, to see an old man dressed in nerd like clothes with large glasses and a cane standing there, beckoning him to leave because his clothes were drenched. What he saw however, was a young man with a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He did wear glasses, but in a rather crooked style, and his hair was a light shade of white, but that certainly didn't mean he was an old man.

 

“No.” The man smiled. “I just figured you'd want a towel or something to dry off with.”

 

Haise, stepping back into reality itched his hair. “Oh no I'm fine! I guess I'm a little wet though, maybe before I leave, I'll apologize to the manager for this mess_”

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

“Oh! You're the manager!?” Haise turned red in embarrassment. “I'm sorry...I just, I need to stay here for a while. The taxi service in Shinjuku was down so I had to walk all the way over here....” The manager at that moment, pulled out a chair and sat down at the table next to him. Haise moved his own chair over to make more room.

 

“Shinjuku? Is that where you work?”

 

“Yeah...” Haise's reply was kind of drawn out as he got another chance to stare at this man now that the two were closer. The manager wore a long sleeved blue blouse with the sleeves rolled up just beneath his elbows. Below, he wore a belt, slacks and shoes. He was a young man, but Haise supposed hard work and stress had aged his features a bit. His eyes seemed a little sunken behind his glasses, though that didn't deter from the beauty of his olive green orbs. He had an abnormally pale complexion as at a hard glance, his veins could be seen from under the surface of his skin. His white hair gave him an even more eerie appearance....

 

He seemed mysterious, yet at the same time, in the best way Haise could describe it, attractive. He had however, a very soft and plain voice, which really took a way from the mysterious character Haise had felt prior to this. If he could sum him up in a few words, he'd say a little goofy, due to his lopsided glasses, and kind composure.

 

“I'm a business man.” Haise followed up. “I own a few cooperation here in Tokyo and overseas.”

 

“Impressive.” The manager grinned.

 

“Not really...” Haise replied. “And oh, my name is Haise, by the way. Haise Sasaki.”

 

“Arima Kishou.” Arima took a sip of his coffee, realizing after a few seconds that the cup was empty. He placed it down and continued to gaze at Haise. “So what brings someone like you to a place like this. I really don't get a lot of customers you see, so I tend to memorize their faces. I've never seen you, or anyone of your caliber in my book store.”

 

_Wow...I'm not sure if he internally hates me, or if he's just trying to learn more about me._

 

“The cab services weren't working...I um, told you that already.” Haise laughed rather nervously. “I was just walking home, but the storm picked up so I came in here to wait it out.”

 

Arima nodded. “I suppose that's understandable. It's a shame I guess, you won't be buying a book.” He joked as he slowly stood.

 

“Sorry...” Haise spoke rather sheepishly.

 

“It's fine.” Arima began to walk through the aisles and take books from the shelves. “Do you need me to call a cab for you?”

 

Haise rose an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure this place isn't as crowded as Shinjuku. I can get you a cab.” He casually glanced at Haise from over his shoulder. “Do you read?”

 

Haise was actually quick to nod. “Yeah, all the time actually.”

 

“Do you have a favorite author?”

 

“Tatasuki Sen.” Haise itched his hair.

 

“So you like horror...” Arima stated, as he flipped some books on their spines. “I'm not much of a fan of that genre. I tend to find interests in foreign authors...”

 

 _I should've said that....wait what?_ Haise felt a little embarrassed, but couldn't figure out why.

 

“Who do you like?”

 

“Charlotte Brote, Jane Austen....Khaled Hosseini....oh, and Franz Kafka....” Arima placed his already empty mug on the table near Haise. “Those are just a few though.”

 

“So you read a lot?”

 

“It's kind of my job.” Arima fixed his lopsided glasses, giving him a much more sophisticated look. A few minutes of silence passed when Arima vanished behind some of the shelves. A while later, he returned to the open with a full cup of coffee in his hand.

 

“Haise, while you wait you can have this.” He placed a mug next to Haise. It was a cup of black coffee. Being a half ghoul, that smell drew him in almost instantly.

 

“Really? You didn't have too...” As he spoke, his hand absently gripped the handle. Arima, seeming to notice this, smiled.

 

“I don't think a change in my answer would've prompted you not to drink it.” He motioned towards the handle. “But you're probably freezing from the rain, so coffee should warm you up. It's black coffee, if you need sugar or anything_”

 

“Oh no. This is fine.” Haise reassuringly smiled. _It's not like I can drink anything else._

 

“That's good.” Arima took his empty cup, that had prior, rested untouched at the table. “Well, your taxi should be here in less than ten minutes. Just tell him where you need to go...if you need me, I'll be around cleaning.”

 

Haise nodded and watched as Arima walked just a few feet away to a stack of books currently tossed on the ground. “I wonder why,” He called. “people who don't want to buy books just toss them on the floor...It makes it hard for me.” He knelt down and began to fix them.

 

Haise stared in a casual silence before his conscience kicked him. _Get up and go help him organize the books._ “Arima, do you need...” The taxi had pulled up, as it was now visible through the window.

 

“That's your ride Haise.” Arima stood up. “I'm glad you stopped by. It gets lonely here.” He gave a kind, calming smile as Haise stood.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay...even though I was wet. And thanks for the coffee...do you want me to pay for it?”

 

“No!” Arima held his hands in front of him in exasperation. “Just get home safely.”

 

Haise bowed before making way to the door. There was a smile on his face as he walked out of the store and into the cab.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification.  
> Haise is the older brother of Ken, and Kane . They are Shirokaneki and Kurokaneki, but see, hahaha, I've made them brothers. They're also half ghouls! Arima is a bookstore owner with his own problems, that we'll discover soon! But there's a bit of pairings for everyone...Touken, Hidekane, and Arisasa!


End file.
